The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age/Transcript
This is the script for The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age. live-action sequence of Chris and Martin plays Chris Kratt: We're here in North America. On the rocky mountains. Martin Kratt: Hey, it's us, the Kratt brothers. I'm Martin. Chris Kratt: And I'm Chris. And we're checking out some cave paintings here in these caves. mammoths paintings are shown Martin Kratt: Wow. There's some woolly mammoth paintings here. Chris Kratt: And some ground sloth paintings. Martin Kratt: And saber-tooth cats paintings. tooth tiger paintings are shown Chris Kratt: During the ice age, cavemen painted these extinct creatures to help them be more successful in hunting. Martin Kratt: And these mammoths are ancestors of elephants which has gone extinct by being hunted by humans. Chris Kratt: Along with being frozen in ice during the end of it and ground sloths and saber tooth tigers gone extinct too. Martin Kratt: Scientists have discovered fossils and cave paintings and show them to the people so that they'II learn all about how they live. Chris Kratt: Imagine if we can travel back in time to the Ice Age? Martin Kratt: Imagine if we had woolly mammoth powers? Kratt Bros: What if? turn into their animated form and run forward scene changes to the Tortuga Chris Kratt: Wow! Those woolly mammoths are massive! Martin Kratt: I know. But we mustn't forgot saber tooth cats. Connor Lacey: And ground sloths. clicks a button and footage of a ground sloth appears on the screen Chris Kratt: They're sure are bigger than everyday sloths. Martin Kratt: You're really getting good of being a Wild Kratt. Connor Lacey: I know. Chris Kratt: Thanks to us teaching you and your friends about creatures. Connor Lacey: Heh. Chris Kratt: It's true you know. Connor Lacey: Let's see what the others are up to? went to the main control room Martin Kratt: Hey, guys. Twilight Sparkle: Hey, Martin, Chris, Connor. Connor Lacey: Hey, Twilight. Marco Polo: Say, we were just wondering what it would be like to travel back to when the Ice Age occurred. Luke: Yeah. With all those big glaciers and massive snow mounts. Discord: It would be a spectacular sight. Sunset Shimmer: Seeing many prehistoric animals from years back. Aviva Corcovado: Except for one thing. Nia: And that is? Aviva Corcovado: The time trampoline is still being fixed. Lightning McQueen: Hey, don't worry. Connor's realm crystal has the ability of time travel. Dusty Crophopper: Yeah. Capper: How does it work? Connor Lacey: I'll show you. picks it up Hiro: Wait for it. crystal glows Stephen: Whoa. Merlin: Wait for it! Connor Lacey: To the time of the Ice Age! is a bright flash of light and they are teleported to the time of the Ice Age Bob Parr/Mr Incredible: Whoa. Paxton: Look at all this snow. Chris Kratt: Yeah. Connor (train): It's amazing. Star Swirl the Bearded: This is the time of the Ice Age! Starlight Glimmer: I'm not sure about time traveling. Connor Lacey: Why not? Starlight Glimmer: You remember what happened when I went back in time. Connor Lacey: I know but that's all in the past. Rarity: We could have that chance when my mane got removed. Iago: Yeah. Ashima: We won't change anything in the past, Starlight. Don't worry. Starlight Glimmer: Oh, okay. Martin Kratt: Connor, with your Realm Crystal, we can travel back in creature time again! Connor Lacey: Good idea, Martin. Koki: Let's do it. plugs the crystal in the Time Trampoline Aviva Corcovado: Okay. Sarah Jones: Do you think this will work? Connor Lacey: Of course, Sarah. Joe Sparkes: I better do some checks before we can start. Ben Hooper: There's no time, Joe. Flying Scotsman: Let's just get going already. Jimmy Z: Let's hope it works. machine starts up Captain Jake: Let's go! Lexi: (in a country accent) Whoa neily. Right up to the grid! Applejack: You're doing it again. Human Applejack: Just like when we first met you. Lexi: Oh, sorry. Applejack: That's OK. Trixie: Why does she keeps changing her voice? Theo: It's a habit she has. looks confused Merlin: She's trying to find a persona and accent to suit her. Sci-Twi: Right. time trampoline starts up Aviva Corcovado: To the time of the Ice Age! bounce on it and a blue time wrap engulfs them and they are sent to the time of the Ice Age gang appears in a snowy area Iago: Brrr. It's freezing. Holly O'Hair: Couldn't agree more. Yong Bao: There's nearly half as much snow as there is back in China. Berkeley Beetle: Where are we? Chris Kratt: All I can see is a plain white landscape. Martin Kratt: (look on his creature pod to check what time they are in) This is the Ice Age alright. Connor Lacey: Whoa. I can't believe it worked. Aviva Corcovado: You're a great time machine fixer, Connor. Connor Lacey: Thanks, Aviva. Norman Price: Not bad for a teenager. Spud the Scarecrow: I agree. Very good. Caroline: Hey, look over there. looks where Caroline is looking and sees a sabre tooth squirrel named Scrat scurrying along with an acorn Chris Kratt; What in the creature world is that? Martin Kratt: I don't know. I've never seen that kind of squirrel before. Connor Lacey: It's a sabre tooth squirrel. Irelanders: Wow. Koki: Amazing. Chris Kratt: I never known they existed. Martin Kratt: Can't argue with that, bro. Twilight Sparkle: Look at him. Fluttershy: He's so cute. Hurricane: Should we follow him? Thorax: Yes, but we should keep our distance. We don't want to startle him. Aviva Corcovado: Good idea. Merlin: Oh. I can use the powers of stealth to hide. He won't see him. Invisibility on. blows up steam but nothing happens Timothy: (to Connor Lacey) Doesn't he know that we can still see him? Connor Lacey: No. And he's not supposed to. Ryan: Why not? Lexi: His three funnels are designed to make his steam and smoke disperse so you couldn't see him so easily. Theo: But it didn't work at all. But don't tell Merlin that. Rebecca: We won't, Theo. Martin Kratt: I think I'm getting a name here. I'II name him..... Scrat. Harvey: Good idea. Scrat it is. Connor Lacey: Good idea. Frankie: Let's watch what he's doing. Irelanders: Okay. is looking for an acorn planting spot when he saw a little hole in the ground. Delighted, he put the acorn in it but it's very small so he has to stomp on it to get it in but a crack appears on the ground and began to spread towards a snowy cliff to which it began to move and shifts towards him and the Irelanders Connor Lacey: Scrap. Douglas: Don't mention that word, laddie. It makes my wheels wobble. Arcee (TFP): It's a common saying on Cybertron for when something bad happens. Donald: Let's discuss it later! Avalanche! Ace: Peddle to the metal, Tony! Tony: Right behind you, old chap! Kion: Hevi kabisa! Marco Polo: Not again! Twilight Sparkle: Run! runs as sharp spears of ice peirce the ground behind them Frankie Stein: Scrat, your acorn! look back and screams as he notices that she's right. He ran back to it and strains to get it out and succeeds and runs with the heroes as the spears keep coming. The gang stops as another glacier approaches from the other side Marion: We're trapped! Bash: What do we do.... Dash: Now? Hurricane: It's simple. We go where Scrat is going. Violet Parr: Everyone follow that squirrel! Irelanders follow Scrat as the two glaciers crash into each other. Scrat slide on his acorn to the exit where everyone gets out safely but Scrat finds himself being squished until he eventually pops out. He falls and lands on the ground with a thud. The Irelanders sigh with relief Fluttershy: That was a close one. Ashima: Even closer than when Thomas nearly fell off the docks. Hiro: Yeah, we have experienced many close calls. Shi La Won: And as for this cold weather, don't like it one bit. Aviva Corcovado: Don't worry, Shi La. Yong Bao: We have a lot of cold weather back in China but that doesn't bother me. Shi La Won: I know that. I'm from there as well. Yong Bao: Really? Shi La: Yes, I am. Yong Bao: Oh yeah. Of course. You told me. Chris Kratt: Huh, well, that was kinda nuts. laughs at Chris' joke Chris Kratt: What? Connor Lacey: You made a nut joke. Chris Kratt: Really? Fluttershy: Yes. look at Scrat and his acorn Chris Kratt: Because of Scrat's acorn? Bunga: Yes, of course. Chris Kratt: I get it now. Hopefully Martin and I don't get turn into acorns like previous times. Martin Kratt: Otherwise, Scrat will be completely obsessed with us. Marco Polo: Not wrong there. stands to head off but gets stepped on by a much larger animal and the title appears: The Irelanders' Super Adventures of Ice Age Irelanders: Oooh. gets stepped on time and time again before getting stuck to an animal's foot and the Irelanders look to see a line of prehistoric animals heading south Irelanders: Whoa! Chris Kratt: A group of prehistoric animals of different species! Martin Kratt: Whoa. Just think of all the new creature powers we could gain from these guys! Aviva Corcovado: Whoa, whoa, whoa! Cool your jets, guys. I think these guys are trying to escape the cold weather. Rebecca: You're right. South is the direction they're going in. Luigi Bellini: Why do they do that? Koki: Well, It's the ice age and most animals head south to find warmer weather. Sunset Shimmer: Koki's right. They can't survive in that weather. Discord: And this is the same frost that wiped out the dinosaurs. Connor Lacey: Actually Discord, a meteor wiped out the dinosaurs. Discord: Oh, is that so? nods Discord: Must have misheard that. Skiff: We'd better follow them. Spencer: Good idea. You got a duke's engine to protect you like from monsters. James Jones: Monsters? Fireman Sam: Spencer's just joking, James. Flying Scotsman: I seem to heard about the time you told the engines about the Abominable Snowman that you claimed to have rescued the Duke of Boxford from. Spencer: Yes I did, cousin. Flying Scotsman: But Connor, Henry and their friends told me that you got scared by the Fat Controller covered in snow and you thought he was the Abominable Snowman. blushed then looks down in embarrassment Rainbow Dash: Come on, guys. Max: Are you thinking what I'm thinking? Monty: Let's race to the valley! race off Sci-Twi: Guys, it's not a race! Connor Lacey: She's right. This is no time for mucking about. Jack: I don't think they heard that, Connor. Oliver: They'II always be like that. Alfie: We better catch up to them. set off animals continue on Animal 1: Why don't they call it the big chill? Or the Nippy Era? I'm just saying how do we know it's an Ice Age? Animal 2: Because...... of all....... the ice! heads Animal 1: Well, things just got a little chillier. baby animals are playing Extinction in a tar pit Babies: Help! Help! Trunked pig father: Come on, kids! Let's go! The traffic's moving! Trunk girl: But, but, but.... Dad. slips Trunk father: No buts! You can play Extinction later. off Trunk girl: Oh, OK. Come on, guys. follow their father Female turtle: So, where's Eddie? Another female turtle: Uh, he said he was on the verge of an evolutionary breakthrough. Female turtle: Really? is seen running to the edge of a ledge and jumps Eddie: I'm flying! falls Female turtle: Some breakthrough. Irelanders walk on Ace: Whoa. Who knew that South was a long way away. Category:Connor Lacey Category:DavidBrennan99 Category:Transformersprimfan